


Let Me In

by the_picturesque_town



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Master/Servant, Soulbonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_picturesque_town/pseuds/the_picturesque_town
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya accepted to work as a servant to an Aristocrat. He never expected that the said Aristocrat would be the one that saved him when he was a child and his soul mate.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Servant/Master trope was heavily influenced by a manhwa/webtoon I read titled Royal Servant. It inspired me to do this work and I added a twist of ABO and soulmate trope to this. I wouldn't say it would be similar to the manhwa since there are several themes there that I did not want to write but there are some parts there that I might include. But I still am not sure, I might totally change it it depends on my mood tbh. But I do hope you enjoy this work. I'll try to update this as much as I could, the same as my other story.

“Do you really think that I should try to become a servant?” Kuroko asked Furihata as he put down his cup of tea. Earlier, he had confided to Furihata that he was looking for a job. Just fresh from college, Kuroko had in no way have any money to support himself. His bills are starting to pile up and he needed to find a way to pay them. He couldn’t rely on his part-time job anymore.

“I think it would fit you, Kuroko-kun. I know someone who was looking for a servant, some Aristocrat is looking for a servant and you know, the pay there is really high.”

“Why don’t you apply instead, Furihata-kun?”

“Well, you know me. I tend to get nervous and they said that this Aristocrat is strict. I might shit my pants if I met him.”

Kuroko heaved a sigh. He hadn’t met any aristocrat so he didn’t know how he would act as well. He just knew he would be nervous if he met one. Aristocrats, also known as Royal Bloods, are born with mystic power and they are born from the nobility. They are also physically stronger than normal, and they can live for a long time.

“Well, I think it wouldn’t hurt if I apply. As you said, this job pays very well, and I need the money.”

“Okay! That’s great! I’ll text Riko-san that you’re in.” Furihata fished out his phone and started typing a message to this Riko person. Kuroko just sighed and finished his vanilla cake. Well, at least he need not worry about his bills anymore. There’s just one problem though.

“Um, Furihata-kun. I just have a question.”

“Go ahead, Kuroko-kun.”

“My orientation wouldn’t be a problem, right?” Kuroko was born as an omega. The reason why he had a hard time getting jobs was because of his orientation. Even if people have been more open to being accepting of omegas, there are just some who would prefer to work with a beta than an omega.

The reason that omega heats would cause them some various complications. One, omega heats tend to last for a week, the longest would be two weeks and though heats occur every three months, some employers didn’t want to have an employee that would often go on leave. Second, according to the law, omega should have their own working space and own comfort room to avoid harassment. Since omegas have pheromones that attract everyone, the law wants to protect them from unnecessary harassment. Though some companies have complied with this, there are others who did not want to spend on such expenses, so they opted not to hire omegas instead. And lastly, because omegas are rather alluring beings, people tend to get their attention and unnecessary fights might break out. Some employers just didn’t want to deal with these things.

Kuroko thought that it must be the same for Aristocrats.

“You don’t need to worry, Kuroko-kun. That’s why I offered you the job since I found out that the employer accepted any kind of orientation. You know, Takao-kun, right?”

Kuroko remembered Takao; they had been classmates in one subject during college. He was also an omega like him.

“I do remember Takao-kun.”

“Well, it was where he worked before, he transferred to another Aristocrat and became a hunter.”

That surprised Kuroko, he did not know that Takao became a hunter as well. It was rare for an omega to do such a thing. They were often viewed as the weakest of the three genders. It amazed him that someone he knew did that.

“Wow, I did not know. I haven’t heard from him after graduation.”

“He’s also in a relationship with an Aristocrat, can you believe that?”

“Really? Wow, that is more surprising.” It really did surprise him more. It is rare for Aristocrats to take a servant as a lover, especially an omega. They would rather settle for a fellow Aristocrat to strengthen the lineage and they often preferred to marry an Alpha. That is why most Aristocrats are born Alpha.”

“Takao-kun is really living the life, huh?”

“Couldn’t agree more. He really is amazing,” Kuroko said as he finished his tea.

“Well, you might meet him again since you have accepted this job. The Aristocrat you are going to be working with is quite close to Takao-kun’s Master.”

Kuroko smiled. “I would love to be able to meet him again, it’s been quite a long time.” It would be a nice thing to meet an old friend.

“Well, I gave Riko-san your contact and she said she will email you the details of the work. So, you better check your mails.”

“I will.”

“Now, I must go, Kuroko-kun. I still have to meet up with Izuki-san,” Furihata said as he gathered his stuff.

“Okay, Furihata-kun. Take care.” Kuroko waved him goodbye and once Furihata was gone, he leaned against his seat. He just hoped that this job would go well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got inside, Kuroko’s eyes immediately zoomed towards the person sitting at the table who seemed to be expecting him. Kuroko didn’t know why but he almost forgot to breathe. In front of him was the most handsome man he had ever seen. He had fiery red hair that Kuroko wondered if it is as warm as it looked. He also had this very sharp eye but at the same time equally as beautiful as the man himself. They are in the shades of bloody red and Kuroko couldn’t seem to look away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the mood to write today so I managed to flush out this chapter. In all honesty, I don't know where this plot is going to go but I have some initial plans for this. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this one and I'll try to update as soon as I could.

“Thank you for coming here today, Kuroko-kun. You must be excited about your new job.” Riko welcomed Kuroko a smile as she offered him a seat at her table.

“It’s no problem, Riko-san. I’m quite nervous since I haven’t met any Aristocrats before aside from you, but I only hear good things about Kagami-sama,” Kuroko said with a smile. He had read the file she had sent him over email about the Aristocrat he was going to serve, and he was glad that it was not one of those highly discriminating Aristocrats. Kagami Taiga was the only son of the Kagamis and the next in line. Despite the short temper of the Alpha, he was known to be kind and treated everyone well.

“Well about that, there’s a change of plans. You will not be working with Kagami-kun instead, I will assign you to someone else.” Kuroko looked at Riko quite confused, she just gave him an impish smile as she handed him on what seemed to be another contract he had to sign.

He just signed the contract to work with the Kagami yesterday that is why he thought that he would do a little bit of digging about Kagami so at least he would have an idea on whom he was going to work for.

It scared him a little that he was going to go unprepared.

“Well, you see. Kagami must leave for America. His father was gravely sick, and he had requested for his son to be there with him. We did not know when he will return just that he wasn’t able to sign your contract since he had to leave as soon as possible.”

“I see. That is a shame then. I am aware of the situation of Kagami-sama’s father.” Kuroko did feel sorry for him. It had been on the news for quite some time about the declining health of the Kagami head. Kuroko became an orphan when he was a child when both of his parents were attacked and killed, so he knows what it felt like to lose a family.

“Well, you need not worry though. There’s another Aristocrat that is looking for a new Servant and I recommended you to him instead.”

“Another Aristocrat?” Kuroko asked, now his nervousness was back again. He wondered what kind of person they will be.

“Yes. His Servant had retired due to old age and needed a new one to substitute him. This one pays higher than what Kagami offered as well.”

“Oh, I see. Well, I don’t mind who I work for anyway as long as they are okay with me being an omega.”

“That’s good, Kuroko-kun. Well, you need not worry though. Akashi is known to be kind to his servants, and he valued them greatly. That is why Shirogane-san only left him when he was already old. He said he couldn’t serve Akashi as well as he could when he was young and he’s suffering from bad back pain now. He thought that it is a high time that he would let someone else take care of his master.”

Kuroko smiled at what Riko said. It is quite rare to hear about an Aristocrat being kind to their Servants. He thought that serving Kagami was already a good deal, but this offer seemed a lot better. “I haven’t tried being a Servant, but I’ll do my best.”

“That’s good! Well, are you ready to meet your master?” Riko’s question made Kuroko’s jaw dropped. Sure, he thought that he will be working with this Akashi person, but he didn’t expect he would meet him this soon.

“Eh?”

“Well, Akashi is mainly based on Kyoto and it’s his last day here in Tokyo. He also mentioned that he wanted to meet you first before he signs the contract and well, you know what happens next.”

“But…I’m not ready. I thought that we’re just going to meet here and⸺”

“I know, I know but you need to meet him first before you start working with him. He said that he wants to interview his new servant before agreeing to sign to anything.”

Kuroko heaved a sigh. Well, it’s not like he has anything to do today. “It’s all right. Let’s go meet him.”

“Thank you, Kuroko-kun!” Riko said gleefully. She looked like she was very relieved that Kuroko agreed. “Then, let’s go!”

Riko stood up and Kuroko just followed her. He couldn’t believe that instead of working with Kagami, he would be working with someone else. Well, as long as the pay is good and they seemed to be one of those kind Aristocrats that are so rare to find these days, Kuroko just couldn’t believe his luck.

He just followed Riko and was silent throughout their journey. When their car halted to a stop, Kuroko couldn’t help but in awe as he stared at a very tall building in front of them. Now, he remembered why the Akashi name seemed to be very familiar.

Kuroko was never fond of watching the news but occasionally, he would browse just to see what is happening around the world and oftentimes he would read something about the Akashi Empire. All that he knew about this company was that they practically owned Japan. It’s like one of those very old rich families that have very deep roots in the Japanese Economy.

Now, he knew that this Akashi person is not that bad based on what Riko had said but in all honesty, he couldn’t stop but feeling nervous. He’s going to be a Servant of the richest person in Japan.

“Come on, Kuroko-kun. I don’t want to be late for our meeting.” Riko grabbed him by the arm as they entered the posh building. However, as soon as they did, Kuroko suddenly felt a very strong vibration and his surroundings seemed to shake for a second making him fall to the ground.

“Kuroko-kun, are you okay? I’m sorry I must have grabbed you too hard.” No. It wasn’t from Riko’s hold. Kuroko didn’t know why but he suddenly felt so giddy.

“No, it’s…did you not feel that Riko-san?”

“What?”

“You didn’t?”

“The earth shook for a bit…” Kuroko mumbled.

“Are you really okay, Kuroko-kun? I know I have rushed you into this but if you are not feeling well⸺”

“No, no. It’s all right. I apologize. Let’s get going. I’m probably just nervous.”

Riko looked skeptical but he trusted Kuroko. “Well, let’s get this over with so you could go home and rest.”

Kuroko just gave her a small nod and followed her. As he looked around, everything here just screamed luxury at him, and Kuroko felt out of place. He just let Riko guide him to where they are going and just tried to keep his nervousness in check. He wouldn’t want to fall like that again. Especially not in front of the Aristocrat who’s going to hire him.

They finally arrived on their destination and Kuroko did not know why but his giddiness intensified, he felt weird sensations inside his stomach, and he didn’t know whether it was because of his nervousness or something else. He could feel his hand sweat.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Kuroko-kun?” Riko asked. She had noticed a tiny smell of distress coming out from the omega and she couldn’t help but worry. Being an Alpha, it is in her instinct to calm down a distressed omega.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Kuroko answered as he tried to remain cool. He couldn’t believe that even Riko picked up his inner dilemma.

Riko didn’t seem to believe him but she decided not to bother the omega further. She just walked towards the table of Akashi’s secretary and told her of their appointment. When it was confirmed, she led them towards Akashi’s office and Kuroko didn’t know why he felt a very strange pull towards the office. It was weird, he never felt something like that before.

When they got inside, Kuroko’s eyes immediately zoomed towards the person sitting at the table who seemed to be expecting him. Kuroko didn’t know why but he almost forgot to breathe. In front of him was the most handsome man he had ever seen. He had fiery red hair that Kuroko wondered if it is as warm as it looked. He also had this very sharp eye but at the same time equally as beautiful as the man himself. They are in the shades of bloody red and Kuroko couldn’t seem to look away from them.

He didn’t know why his instinct was screaming to come nearer to this man. It takes a lot of willpower and the thought of his dignity so that he won’t shame himself in front of this very handsome man.

“So, is this the servant that you are talking about, Aida-san?” Akashi asked and he looked at Kuroko as if he was dissecting him. Kuroko suddenly felt so bare under that gaze that he tried his best to remain as stoic as he could.

“Yes. Kuroko-kun, this is Akashi Seijuurou-san and he’s going to be your Master.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Akashi-sama,” Kuroko said as he bowed.

“Pleasure is all mine,” Akashi suddenly walked towards them, his eyes never leaving Kuroko’s. “What is your name?”

“It’s…Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kuroko managed to reply. He felt his breath stopped as Akashi stood just a meter from where he was standing. Kuroko couldn’t believe that the Aristocrat was only a few inches taller than him, yet his presence was very overwhelming.

Seeing the tension between the two, Riko made sure to keep her distance and just watch them. It was the first time he saw Akashi like this. It was strange to see Akashi being so interested in a Servant.

Akashi even moved closer to Kuroko and reached his hand towards his nape. Kuroko flinched at the touch and he felt something warm radiating from the Aristocrat’s hand.

Riko’s eyes widened as she realized what Akashi was doing. She was speechless! It was too late to stop now.

Kuroko didn’t know why but his body suddenly heated up and his vision started to get blurry. The last thing he remembered was Riko yelling at Akashi before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko knew that he should just turn away and let Akashi on his own world, but Kuroko was rooted in place. He did not know why but there this strange pull again. He wanted to come close to the alpha. Walk towards him and comfort him. Kuroko thought he was going mad. He didn’t even know the alpha and now he was thinking about such things and this person is going to be his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue but I got busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When Kuroko woke up, he felt his head was going to split. He couldn’t remember what happened. All he knew was that the moment his new master touched his nape, everything went blank. He groggily sat up and gently felt his nape. There was no bite or anything nor does he feel any pain from it. Too distracted with his thoughts, Kuroko didn’t notice but when he did, he started to panic.

This was not his room! More importantly, he was not even wearing his clothes. The feeling of silk yukata on his body was too strange for him. He rarely even wore a yukata and from the feel of it, Kuroko knew it was one of those very expensive kinds of yukata that he could not afford. He desperately tried to look around, just to see if there are some of his stuff but to no avail, the room had nothing.

Kuroko stood up from the bed barefoot and headed out towards the door. Surely, he can find someone whom he could ask as to why he was here and why he was sleeping in that room and not in his apartment. Or maybe, he should just try to find a phone and call Riko instead. Riko was there when he collapsed and if his memory served him right, he remembered her yelling when Akashi touched him.

Now, he just remembered that person. Kuroko didn’t know why but he was sure he felt some strange sensations when Akashi touched him before he collapsed. He was also sure the alpha did not touch any of the spots that would immobilize him, yet Kuroko collapsed. Though he knew from experience that it was not that. If the alpha wanted to immobilize him, he would still be conscious, just that he won’t be able to move his body for several hours. What the alpha did was different. It was as if, his body went completely relaxed and he drifted off to sleep. Kuroko had never felt that before. No one had ever done that before.

As he walked around the place, still barefoot, Kuroko noticed that the mansion was somewhat empty. He had been walking for several minutes now but he didn’t come across anyone. Just when he was about to give up and went back to his room, Kuroko heard a sound. He tried to move closer towards it to recognize what it was and as he got closer, it was then he realized it was a sound of a violin playing. He found the room where it was coming from and noticed it was slightly open. Kuroko decided to take a peek inside and it was then he saw Akashi again.

He was the one playing the violin. Kuroko didn’t know why but the scene took his breath away. In the middle of the room was Akashi playing the violin. Kuroko had never been a fan of music, in fact, he rarely listens to one, but when he heard the way Akashi play, it somehow tugged his heartstrings. He noticed that the alpha was playing a sad tune and he seemed to be pouring his heart on the piece since Kuroko noticed the sad expression the alpha was wearing.

Kuroko knew that he should just turn away and let Akashi on his own world, but Kuroko was rooted in place. He did not know why but there this strange pull again. He wanted to come close to the alpha. Walk towards him and comfort him. Kuroko thought he was going mad. He didn’t even know the alpha and now he was thinking about such things and this person is going to be his master. He should not even do such things.

When the piece came to end, Kuroko was still rooted in place and when the alpha turned around. Kuroko knew he was caught. He even had a feeling that the alpha had known he was there from the start.

“I see that you have woken up,” Akashi said as he placed his violin down and then faced Kuroko.

“Uh…yes, master. I apologize, I was intruding…” Kuroko said and bowed down. He thought maybe he should just ask the man himself as to what happened.

“It’s all right. I knew you were coming,” Akashi moved towards a table where he poured a tea on a cup. “Tea?”

“No, thank you.” Akashi didn’t seem to listen since he still poured Kuroko a cup and then handed it to him.

“You have been sleeping for how many hours now. I’ll have someone prepare your meal so you could eat but, in the meantime, drink.” Kuroko felt like it was more of a command than a request, so he just complied.

“Um, about that. What happened? And you don’t have to bother I could make my dinner; I am going to be your servant anyway.” Kuroko didn’t want to impose.

“Not anymore,” Akashi replied.

Kuroko’s eyes widened and look at Akashi with eyes full of questions. “Why am I here then?” Kuroko asked. If the alpha didn’t want him to become his servant then why is he at his mansion now.

The alpha in question just calmly sipped his tea before he answered Kuroko’s question. “I just couldn’t let my mate run around, could I?”

Kuroko was glad he ignored his tea or else he must have displayed an unsightly action. He composed himself first before he asked. “What?”

“You felt it as well, didn’t you? When you entered the building?” Akashi placed his cup down and walked towards Kuroko.

“I don’t understand.”

“This…” Akashi moved closer to Kuroko and held his hand. It was then, the memory of when he and Riko entered the building flashed on his mind. The one where he felt a strong vibration that he almost fell to the ground. He thought he was just nervous then. He looked at Akashi with eyes seeking more answers.

“I felt that one as well when you entered the building. I felt it. That’s what they call a soulmate’s vibration. You felt that vibration when your mate is near you and when I saw you, I just knew it had to be you. I confirmed it when I touched you. However, it was not my intention that you would blackout when I placed my mark on you.”

“Wait…mark? You marked me?” Kuroko panicked a little. He was an omega and once he was marked, he would not be able to have any mate other than the one who marked him. He should be angry, this person just stole his right to mate with someone he chose but Kuroko felt weird, instead of being angry, he was…delighted. There was this giddy feeling inside his chest that he couldn’t explain.

“Yes, I did. It’s a natural thing to do when an alpha found his mate. I couldn’t just let you go, could I? I have waited for you for a long time and I’m not going to let you go.”

Kuroko’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Akashi’s reply, especially the way Akashi was looking at him. Kuroko had no way to describe it other than strong determination but still Kuroko couldn’t help but be at a state of loss. “What?”

“From now on, Tetsuya Kuroko. You are going to me mate.”

“Wait, what?”

“I know you heard me.”

“Yeah, I did but…how…you didn’t even ask for my consent!”

“I don’t need consent from you. I know you were my mate and it’s natural for me to make you mine.” Kuroko instantly blushed at Akashi’s words. This man had made him blushed a couple of times now and his stupid heart can’t stop beating fast.

“But still…it doesn’t give you a right to mark me. I haven’t even marked you. It’s not fair.”

“If you wish to mark me, I don’t mind but then if you did then we have to consummate the bond.”

“Consummate, you mean…”

“Have sex, of course. That’s to strengthen our bond.” Kuroko even blushed harder. He could feel his cheeks going hot and even let out bits of his pheromones.

“No. I’m not going to have sex with you!”

“Why? Do you find me unattractive to be your mate?” Akashi asked, looking at Kuroko innocently. Kuroko stared at Akashi’s face and by gods, it just struck him how attractive he was even up close. Those smoldering red eyes seemed to pierce his soul.

“It’s not that, you’re very attractive and anyone would be very happy to be your mate.” Words just flowed out Kuroko’s mouth and before he realized what he said, he saw the alpha smirk.

“So, you do find me attractive?” Akashi asked and Kuroko wanted to find a hole and hide.

“Well, you are attractive. Very much, in fact, but just because you are doesn’t mean that I would want to mate with you. I don’t even know you; you don’t know me, and I was supposed to be your new servant, not your mate.” Kuroko tried to argue even though he was already bound to this person.

“Well, fair enough. You preferred to be courted first then.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“But you wouldn’t mind if I do?”

“Well…I…” Kuroko looked down. He was unsure. He barely knew Akashi and he didn’t know what kind of man he is. He remembered Riko said some kind words about him, but he wouldn’t just judge someone just because of someone’s opinion of them, he’d rather meet them in person and judge them himself. He would prefer it if he would become mates with someone he wanted to be with.

Kuroko didn’t realize he was in deep thought and that Akashi noticed it. That’s why he was surprised when he felt Akashi’s warm hands against his head. The Alpha was ruffling his hair and when Kuroko looked at him, he somehow looked a bit sad. “I apologize for putting you in this situation. If was presumptuous of me to assume that you would want to be mates with me. I was just carried away that after such aa long time, I finally get to meet my soulmate. I could not take my mark back and if you didn’t want to mate with me, I won’t force you though I would prefer it if we become friends instead.”

“No…” Kuroko felt guilty that he made Akashi feel that he was not wanted. Kuroko couldn’t even believe that such a powerful and attractive aristocrat want to be mates with him. “I mean, I did not say that I didn’t want to be mates with you. Just that, I don’t know much about you and in the first place, I came here to work for you. I just didn’t expect that an Aristocrat would be my mate and that he would still want to mate with me.”

“What gives you an impression that I won’t mate with you?”

“Well…you’re an Aristocrat and your kind don’t want to be mates with humans and…I’m an omega.” Aristocrat often mated with fellow Aristocrats. They did not want to tarnish their bloodlines by mating with humans. They believe that mating with humans would lessen their power.

“I see and you are right. I did not see myself be with any humans until I saw you. I knew you were an omega, but it doesn’t matter with me. I have been always waiting for you to appear in front of me and now you did, what makes you think that I’ll let you go?”

“You were waiting for me?” Kuroko was surprised.

“Yes, I was.”

“Why? I mean, you could probably have any mate that you wanted.”

“But they are not my soul mate. You are. Do you dislike the fact that I am your mate?”

“No. I did not say that. Its just…you could find someone better, someone with your status.” _Someone beautiful and from a powerful lineage,_ Kuroko wanted to add. Someone like Akashi could have anyone he wanted. He could sense, despite being human, that Akashi is one powerful Aristocrat. He knew they are mates, but Kuroko was a very average person, he was scrawny, and his looks are plain. He knew that Akashi only kept him because they are soulmates but if it was a different case, he was sure that Akashi would not even bat an eye on him.

“I did try but they are all meaningless relationships,” Akashi answered and by the looks of it, Kuroko could tell that he did try. He couldn’t relate to what Akashi had gone through, but he couldn’t help but sympathize with him. “Won’t you give me a chance?”

Kuroko knew it was pointless to run away from this. “So, what happens now?”

“You’ll start living with me from now on.”

“Live with you? But my apartment.” Kuroko was surprised at that.

“You won’t be going back there anymore. I have all your stuff moved here yesterday and I had your room ready.”

“My room?”

“You’ll be staying with me starting today.”

“So, I will still be working as your servant?’

“No, you won’t.”

“But I am still staying here?”

“Yes. I saw your apartment and I’d rather you live here with me. Besides, I was told that you’re about to be evicted anyway so I thought it would be best that you stay here with me. That way, if you wanted to proceed to this courtship it would be much easier.”

“But…I can’t just stay here. I can’t rely on you just like that. We’re not even full bonded mates yet. I can’t live with you?” Kuroko was not one to take advantage of anyone. It was against his principle. True that Akashi was his mate, but it doesn’t change the fact that they were strangers to each other a day ago. He knew he could never stand on the same level as Akashi, but Kuroko has his pride. He would never take advantage of Akashi just because they are mates.

“Would it be easier for you if you stay here knowing that you’ll be working as a servant?” Kuroko was a bit surprised by Akashi’s question, but he was right. He wouldn’t want to stay here for free unless he would be working for Akashi. “I can sense that you are quite stubborn that’s why I’m going to allow this. But once we become fully bonded, I will release you from this contract and you will be a master of this house as well.”

“That would be alright.” Kuroko knew he had no way out of this but the thought of being fully bonded with Akashi sent butterflies to his stomach. The fact that if he would just say yes, this beautiful man in front of him but be only his.

Akashi reached for Kuroko’s nape and Kuroko felt his nape stung a bit. It wasn’t like the last time; in fact, it was very different. He could feel himself being bonded by a contract. Slowly a mark appeared on Kuroko’s nape. It was the crest of the Akashi family, a dragon that was circling the Akashi name. It’s a sign that Kuroko is now a servant of the Akashi Family.


End file.
